Always a Touch Out of View (TDDK week 2018)
by ttyphlosion
Summary: A first date, nosy friends, and an old classic: 'studying! (Or, alternatively: Spot the BNHA Character in Incredibles II, Crying in a Chili's, How to Yell Responsibly, and Disappointment) D4: Endearments! "For all sad words of tongue or pen, the saddest are these: 'It might have been.'" – John Greenleaf Whittier, Maud Muller


Their first date is spent in a movie theatre watching an animated movie about a family of superheroes that were around when the hero industry was just starting to kick off. That was a while ago, and it's more of a story than a simple telling of the family's accomplishments, so there must be a lot of artistic liberties taking place. It's okay because police records and official reports were kind of a mess then.

It's a sequel, and Izuku learned too late that Todoroki hasn't seen the first movie. That is unforgivable, but not much can be done about it now. It seems like he enjoys it plenty without prior knowledge. Midoriya makes a note to himself to call his mom to see if she knows where their copy is soon so he can show it to Todoroki anyways.

Izuku's just having the wildest time seeing Tony's new design.

Todoroki looks pretty lost the first couple minutes, but Izuku leans over to him a little closer than is appropriate to whisper context and explanations to him. He keeps his eyes on the big screen as he speaks, but every time he leans away he glances at Todoroki's face. His blushes are drowned in the artificial light reflecting off his cheeks, but his eyes are just that little bit wider than usual, the size Izuku's seen every time he gets him flustered –

–he gets his _boyfriend_ flustered.

God, this is so surreal.

The movie's good, too.

Izuku points out every superpower-quirk that's similar to the ones belonging to people and heroes he knows. Todoroki's probably totally forgotten Dash's name already in favour of Baby Iida, and Violet's for Part-Time Hagakure. Helen is Helen because, well, Helen, and Bob's either Mr. Incredible or All Might With Children and Masculinity Issues. Jack-Jack is Jack-Jack, or the Raccoon Hero, once _that_ scene rolls around. Todoroki grins when Frozone shows up and says he's his mom.

Todoroki and Izuku both flinch when Frozone hands over the card and someone says, "Winston Deavor?"

"What the hell. What the hell." Todoroki whispers, pushing back into his seat. "Endeavor?"

"I – I think it's the guy's name?" Izuku leans forward and examines the card closely until the point of view changes. "No, okay, it wasn't Endeavor. The Guy's name was Winston? Wintston Deavor."

"Sounds too similar. He better be the villain," Todoroki grumbles, and after a concerned glance from Izuku they tune in the movie again.

When a woman bursts in the room and dumps her stuff on the doorman, Todoroki leans over to Izuku's ear. He withholds judgement for a few moments as she gets introduced, but then: "Is she a lesbian? She looks like a lesbian." He then scoffs at her name, too, because both of their names sound like Endeavor.

Izuku has an epiphany. "Oh my god, it's Evelyn Deavor. Evel, yn Deavor. _Evil Endeavor."_

"I'm starting to like this movie more and more as the seconds pass," Todoroki professes.

Izuku's just happy no one's yelled at them to shut up yet.

Todoroki jumps when Screenslaver traps Helen in the strobe light room, and Izuku puts his hand on the armrest between them as an open offer. Todoroki doesn't notice. When Evil Endeavor comes to talk to Helen in the tech room during that party, Todoroki leans over and whispers, "She's either hitting on her, or she's Screenslaver."

There's a sudden movement on screen, and Izuku now knows Evelyn's Screenslaver. He heard the sounds of a struggle but didn't see anything, and after a moment he found that that was because he'd slapped his hand over his eyes. His other hand was still palm-up on the armrest, and it was being clenched tightly by something. He parted his fingers to look over at Todoroki's stricken face, gaze trained on their entwined hands intensely.

Izuku laughs a little, face believably hot, and squeezes Todoroki's hand. He looks at him, eyes wide, then sits back and visibly makes an effort to get reinvested in the movie. It takes Izuku a couple moments to look away from his face.

The new heroes feature Kaminari, Mothman and Hawk's Love Child, and Millenial Kurogiri, among others.

They're still holding hands when the credits roll around.

At the American-style family diner down the street from the theatre, Izuku practically explains the plot of the entire first movie to Todoroki. He gets especially excited when he describes the specials on the second disk he has at home, including Jack-Jack Attack and the deleted scene with the moral that parenting was heroic, and nearly gets himself crying right there in the booth over a bowl of mac and cheese when he expresses how happy he is that they got to make that one of the main themes in the second movie. His mother loved that deleted scene and was disappointed that it didn't make it into the movie. He'll need to buy the second one so he can watch it with her.

Todoroki's still partially stuck on The Underminer. "He's like if Present Mic and Power Loader fused and went villain." He says.

Izuku takes Todoroki's hand when they make it back onto UA grounds. They hadn't held hands between the theatre and the diner, nor for the walk to UA, and understandably so. They were a little famous, and people might take pictures and anything can make its way to pro heroes like Endeavor on social media. Sure, students on campus could also post stuff, but it was a lot less likely that they would. Todoroki quirks an eyebrow at him, smiling. He grins right back at him, and they both squeeze at the same time.

He feels so giddy.

Ashido does, too, apparently. Her and Uraraka ambush them when they walk into the common room. Todoroki's an expert at evading them by now, so he brushes his fingers against Izuku's arm in farewell and slips away. Izuku's heart skips a couple beats, but Ashido's in his face and he doesn't get to focus on it.

"How was it? Did you two kiss?" She urges. Izuku's pretty sure his neck is blushing with the rest of his face.

"N-no, Ashido–"

Uraraka pushes her aside. "How was the movie?"

Izuku lets out a breath at the olive branch. "It was _amazing."_

"Okay, you gotta tell me what happens. How did the thing with The Underminer end? Did Edna come back?"

"I refuse to spoil you," Izuku holds up a finger and lets a smirk seep onto his face, "but Edna's back, and she's pissed."

An excited "SHE'S PISSED?" is muffled by Ashido physically pushing Uraraka to the side by her face with her pink hand.

"How was he? Did you hold hands? Anything? Stare into each other's eyes?" Ashido probes. Izuku feels even pinker than she is.

"We – we just held hands," He mumbles, because he knows she won't let up until she gets something.

She squeals, and Uraraka aggressively squishes her cheeks for pushing her aside. Ashido grabs her hands and holds them, jumping up and down.

"Why are you so delighted by us," Izuku asks no one. "You didn't screech like this when Yao-momo and Jirou got together."

""Cause according to her, Todoroki's the prettiest boy in class!"

"IT'S BECAUSE TODOROKI'S PRETTY."

Uraraka blinks, thinking to herself. "And also, Jirou kinda did all the screeching for us when she was still pining."

"Yeah!" Ashido nods vigorously. "You two were so hush-hush about your feelings, even when they were painfully obvious to everyone else!"

"_Everyone_ else." Tokoyami comments, walking by with a bowl of cereal even though it's nearing 9pm.

Uraraka wheezes. "_Even Tokoyami picked up on it."_

"So, we do the screaming for you!" Ashido says with finality.

Izuku is so red right now. He has to be. "So… if I ever need to scream about how pretty Todoroki is, I can scream to you guys?"

"Us girls, yes," Ashido corrects swiftly. "You can't trust the boys. I am always down to scream. Don't you forget that."

"Are we screaming? I'm up for screaming," Kaminari calls from one of the couches, where the faint soundtrack of Geometry Dash can be heard.

"See, that's bad," Uraraka says all-knowingly, happily using Kaminari as a bad example like a substitute teacher. "He'll tell Kirishima, and Kirishima gets easily excited. He doesn't scream responsibly."

Ashido seizes Uraraka by the shoulders, and Izuku makes his escape. "If I'm screaming responsibly, and you're screaming responsibly, then who's driving the plane?!"

He hears something about flying, not driving, but he's too far up the stairs to hear properly. He smiles and high fives Iida when he passes him in the stairwell, who's probably on his way to round up everyone with early-morning activities the next day to start getting ready to go to bed. All Izuku has is an essay for Present Mic and a couple sheets of homework from Ectoplasm to do before Monday. Maybe if Todoroki has free time after visiting his mother, then they can hang out and do their homework together.

They hang out and do their homework together.

Izuku works at his desk, and since there isn't really space for two there, Todoroki reads ahead in some subject's textbook and takes notes. At least, Izuku thinks that's what he does.

"Midoriya," he says about fifteen minutes of settling down. Izuku hums in acknowledgement and looks over his shoulder.

Todoroki's looking at him like he needs something, but hasn't decided how to ask yet. Izuku scans him and the area surrounding him, and doesn't see a pencil, even though he has a notebook flipped open next to his textbook. Izuku preemptively grabs one from his All Might cup for him. He turns back to Todoroki, whose eyes are now on the floor. He's taking a while to speak. Did he actually want to?

Izuku gets up and goes to sit on the bed with him. He leans over to look at what he's working on, which seems to be the first page of a new chapter. He has nothing written in his notebook. "What do you need help with? You want music or something?" He suggests.

Todoroki shakes his head. "Not about studying."

Izuku feels stupid, so he sits on his hands. "Ah. So… What's up?"

"I…" Todoroki still draws it out, moving around so he's sitting up with his feet on the floor like Izuku. "Since we're officially dating now, you should know that I actually… don't know if I like kissing?" Izuku gets stuck on the 'officially dating' part, and reviews how he'd kick-started the mutual confession a week and a half earlier, when they decided to be boyfriends. Were they not dating then? Oh, wait, the actual first date yesterday – that's probably what he means. Wait, what was the rest again? "Like, I've never even practiced on pillows like people in books do."

Oh yeah. Kissing. That explains Todoroki's red face. Izuku's darkens to match, but overshoots by a formidable margin. Izuku has kissed pillows before. "W-well, uh," Izuku's hands want to wring together, so he clutches his blankets instead. He keeps his eyes on his knees. "We could try, if you… if you want?" His traitorous, traitorous eyes flick up and to his right, where Todoroki's face is.

Izuku expects a _No, it's okay,_ or _Maybe later, I can see the sweat from your palms drenching your sheets from over here,_ pretty much anything but a quiet "…Kind of?"

He lets out a shaky breath, grinning like a fool. He pulls his hands out from under his legs and wipes them on his comforter. "Okay. Wow. Sweet." He turns a little more to face Todoroki, even though he isn't sure he can.

Todoroki's smiling a little, too, and his cheeks are pink. The lighting of Izuku's room is very different than the dark movie theatre, and he's glad that it is, because he wouldn't miss that sight for the world. He seems to be waiting for Izuku to move in first, probably because he already admitted he's never kissed anybody and Izuku hasn't, which leaves a chance that he knows more than he does.

If that's what Todoroki's thinking, he's very wrong. "I've never kissed anyone before, either, so uh. I'm sorry if it isn't the best," he says to get that across. Todoroki doesn't look too surprised. "So I guess I'll just…"

Izuku leans forward, putting one of his hands on Todoroki's left, which is propping him up from the matress. He uses his other to pull him ever-so-slowly closer by his shoulder, and holy shit, every second of this has him swearing the he's gonna chicken out… right… now. But he doesn't, and Todoroki's cold hand comes around and rests feather-light on his side. He tries to look anywhere but Todoroki's lips, gladly running the risk of missing like a fool in favour of watching every flick of his brown and blue eyes as he leans closer.

When they get close enough that their warm breaths mix and fan across their cheeks, Izuku forgets everything, including the last time he brushed his teeth. He knows it can't have been too long enough ago to make this unpleasant.

So he leans forward the final inch and finally, finaKirishima barges into the room.

The pair startle like two animals on the tracks of an oncoming train. Todoroki , a deer, freezes into a statue, eyes as wide as moons, while Izuku, much more like a rabbit, bounds the fuck out of there to go hide in the bushes. By… flinging himself in the other direction and yanking his comforter out from under Todoroki to cover his head and shoulders. He screams into the mattress so it's muffled.

Once he runs out of air to scream with and is at imminent risk of suffocation, he flings it off and groans loudly, effectively drowning out whatever Kirishima was blabbering on about, including frantic apologies and something about Bakugou being cute when he slept, which Izuku saw as an entirely invalid reason to barge into his room uninvited. He digs the heels of his palms into his eye sockets until he sees stars, and a hand pats his shoulder that he knows belongs to Todoroki. After a few more seconds of waiting so it doesn't seem like his boyfriend's touch magicked him right back to okay again(it did), he sighs, lowers his hands, and looks at Kirishima. He looks genuinely apologetic, but there's still something he wants. It's evident in his eyes.

"What's your damage?" Izuku grumbles.

"Uh, math homework. Bakugou was helping me but he fell asleep." Mercifully, he doesn't mention him looking cute for a second time.

Izuku still has his to finish, but whatever. "…Fine."

Kirishima's eyes blow wide. "You'll help?"

"Yeah. You're trash with math."

Todoroki nudges Izuku's side. "You rhymed," he whispers, managing to smile with the lingering blush on his face. Izuku wants to kiss him.

Instead, he gets up and waits for Kirishima to lead the way out. Todoroki tugs on his pants leg, and Izuku peeks at him over his shoulder to see him showing a few more teeth with that smile. "You're evil," Izuku whispers to him, before leaning down and pressing his lips to his bangs. "See you later!"

"I am so fucking sorry, man, I had no idea I would be intruding on–"

"Oh my god, you can shut up. I _said_ I forgave you."

There's a pause.

"But to be honest, you really should lock the door next–"

"I _know!" _


End file.
